Exchanging Compliments
by lawliet79
Summary: L Lawliet. It's a very strange name, don't you think? I never knew my parents, so I can't say why I have it. Watari never told me either. But him...Light Yagami. He was the first person who's ever told me my name represents how complex I am on the inside.


Hi! This is my first fanfic in a while, so why shouldn't it be about L? Haha I know, thats a ridiculous question. Obviously it should be about L! My school is gonna start soon, so I assume I should get to uploading chapters :D

This is going to be a yaoi, and depending on my plans it may end up as rated M later on. But for now, its going to stay rated T. But beware, as L has a hsbit fo abusing the word 'damn' in the same way he abuses little gummy bears by eating their heads first.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review so I can be inspired to write more, because I know this isn't very much!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Death Note series

* * *

><p>The tardy bell seemed to have rung at the wrong time. Why is this so? Well, maybe it's because when it rang, I came in my first period class two minutes late. Considering how many other times I had been late, this is a VERY bad thing.<p>

"Lawliet!" my American History teacher shouted at me when I entered the door. His eyes were small and puffy in comparison to his roundish form. He wore a pair of small spectacles, had a very awkward looking beard, a pink tint of skin color, and dressed very formally. Although, perhaps it was too formal considering his jacket button looked like it would burst off at the speed of a bullet and kill any student who was in its unfortunate way.

"My apologies, Mr. Hughes." I muttered quietly, nodding my head and attempting to hurry over to my desk. It was located in the second row at the right side of the classroom. It's convenience was its closeness to the door, but Hughes starting spitting out words before I got to it. Literally.

"Lawliet! This is the fourth time this week you are late!" his mouth resembled some sort of saliva fountain that would be best suited at an amusement park. "Explain yourself, unless you want to get another referral to Principal Davidson!"

With a sigh, I turned to him, biting my lip a bit and looking to the side. My fingers automatically starting twirling the black ribbon-like ends of my backpack. It had only been a week since my previous encounter with the principal, and Watari hadn't been too happy about it.

"Well? I'm waiting Lawliet!" I looked back at him, his beady little eyes meeting my ebony ones. Racking my mind for an excuse, I finally spoke.

"I had to go to the bathroom-"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" slamming his wrist on the desk, Mr. Hughes starting writing my name on a fresh pink slip. With a dramatic sweep of his hand, having finished writing, he pick it up and shoved it in my direction, letting it flutter to the ground. Suddenly his pulsing popped veins started to cool down. "Now then, I have a class to teach. Goodbye, Lawliet."

I walked up to the paper and, after swiftly picking it up, I walked out the door and shut it silently. With nothing but empty halls around me, I sighed once again and began my walk towards the principal's office. It was the start of a lonesome and quiet trip. In a way, it was the same as on the first day of school when I came late.

However, this time I saw something different. Instead of being surrounded by closed lockers and empty silence, there was another student wandering around. He had silky golden brown hair, wore a black Attack Attack! band shirt, a pair of gray slim jeans, red converse, and a silver watch on his wrist. In his hand was a square piece of paper, most likely a schedule, and his eyes were switching between the paper and the nearby classrooms.

I couldn't believe it. I had encountered an astoundingly beautiful, new high school student.

Right when I froze in place, as if he could feel my eyes on him, he turned to look at me. His eyes seemed to light up instantly, and he hurried over to me, raising his hand that was holding the schedule.

"Excuse me!" his voice was heavenly and cute. I blushed unconsciously and quickly pinched myself to snap back to reality. Oh god...I hope I didn't turn too red. "Can you help me? I'm a new student."

He stopped in front of me, and I instantly broke eye contact and looked to the side. "U-Umm sure. Where a-are you going?" Damn, now I'm stuttering.

"Room 713, Mr. Hughes." My eyes darted back to him in shock. He had the same class as me? "I've never been to a public school before, so all of the halls and rooms are a bit confusing." he laughed and scratched the back of his head. He was trying not to seem too awkward. Oh he had no idea.

"I just c-came from there." why of all words did I decide to stutter on the word came? I'm such a pervert. "It's r-right over there." I pointed behind me. "Take a right and it'll b-be at the end of t-the hall."

"Really? Thanks!" He gave a big smile and held out his hand. Confused, I looked down at it. "I'm Light by the way. Light Yagami. I used to go to St. Philips Private Academy." St. Philips? That was the best private school in the state. Why was he going to a dump of a high school like this? Although, considering that I was a teenager with a higher-than-average intelligence who happened to be attending this dump of a high school, I took back that thought.

"...Are you ok?" It was then I realized he must be wondering why I was staring at him instead of shaking his hand. I blushed and reached one out to grasp his, embarrassed at whatever facial expression I might have had. His palm was soft and smooth. I dismissed the idea of smelling my hand after I finished the shake.

"Yeah I'm f-fine." I stuttered out. He tilted his head a bit at me, but smiled anyway. That smile of his was going to spoil my morning with a barrage of...positive commentary.

"Ok then. See you around...umm, what's your name?" I scratched my own head in nervousness and tried to smile normally. Instead though he probably saw some strange half-smile or a smirk.

"I am L. Nice meeting you, Light." Without thinking, I started walking past him to the principal's office. I didn't look back, already mad at myself for being so weird. Why did I have to be so weird? Damnit. Well, whatever I guess. Judging by his appearance, he would probably end up too high socially to be able to interact with me.

In the distance, I heard a door open and close. That must be him entering room 713. I wondered where he would be placed by Mr. Hughes? Near me? Or maybe on the other side of the room? Pondering the available empty seats in that classroom, I came up with three options. He could either be one: next to me to my left, two: in the front row three seats from the left, or three: in the back row exactly in the middle.

I probably haven't mentioned this yet, but I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Paranoia, and I am Manic. This would help in understanding my thoughts. I know I have a lot, so it must be annoying to hear them all.

...And here I go, talking to myself as if it were another person hearing or reading everything I'm doing or thinking.

Finally, I reached the principal's office. The door was an amber color, and the window was blurred glass with the words 'Principal Davidson' in black letters on it. This was it, I was going to get lectured again and Watari would arrive again. Watari is my caretaker, he adopted me when I little because my parents died in a horrid fire when I was little. His real name is Quillish Wammy, but he prefers for me to call him Watari, even when we're at home. I don't know why, but I assume it has to do with his business career.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, seeing the aged old man at the desk glaring at me. Apparently he had seen my shadow behind the window.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Lawliet."


End file.
